


One Too Many Energon Shots

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides the sound of the ship’s engine, there should’ve been nothing disturbing Fulcrum’s recharge. Then someone started pounding the living daylights out of the door to his room. He ignored it. Whoever the heck it was could go to the pits, he thought.</p>
<p>The knocking continued for about over an hour before Fulcrum finally had had enough. An optic twitching in irritation, he jumped up from his berth and stormed towards his door. He all but ripped the door off, throwing it open to reveal Misfire standing behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many Energon Shots

Besides the sound of the ship’s engine, there should’ve been nothing disturbing Fulcrum’s recharge. Then someone started pounding the living daylights out of the door to his room. He ignored it. Whoever the heck it was could go to the pits, he thought.

The knocking continued for about over an hour before Fulcrum finally had had enough. An optic twitching in irritation, he jumped up from his berth and stormed towards his door. He all but ripped the door off, throwing it open to reveal Misfire standing behind it.

“WHAT!?” he yelled.

Misfire just giggled and leaned onto the doorframe. "Yooooo! Gueesss whooo~!!!" he booped Fulcrum’s nose and hiccupped.

He was absolutely wasted on high grade.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ooh, well, Grimlock wouldn’t let me bunk with ‘em.” He slurred. “He’s such a grumpy turbofox when ya wake ‘em up.”

Oh great. If he stooped as low as to ask Grimlock if he could bunk, then everyone else must’ve just slammed their doors in his face. Fulcrum sighed. Misfire was absolutely hopeless wasn’t he?

“Come on,” Fulcrum sighed, walking back into his room. Misfire giggled after him as he stumbled in, clinging to the wall for support. Fulcrum pulled out a mesh blanket from his subspace and threw it on the ground. “Here,” he said. “You can sleep on the floor.”

“Buuuuut Fuuuullllcrrruuummm,” Misfire whined like an overgrown sparkling. “I want the berth~!”

“Misfire-” Fulcrum tried to say but was cut off. 

"Aannd now I wanna play,” he giggled, getting right up in Fulcrum’s face. He cringed and yanked his helm away from his breath, thick with the smell of high grade.

“Primus,” he gagged. “How much did you drink?”

Misfire hummed and started to count with his fingers. “Ahhh, thirteen energon shots…. And, um, a couple of Tank Grinders… But I can handle whatever~” he gave him a big goofy grin.

“You’re incorrigible,” Fulcrum muttered under his breath.

“You love it,” Misfire chuckled, placing a servo on his shoulder. “Soooo, do you wanna fool around or wha?" he giggled.

“What…!?” Fulcrum gasped.

“Don’t act dumb, Mr.-Fabulous-Chin.” Misfire said, licking his lips slowly. "I know ya like me. Can’t blame ya, I am quite the catch~ And I like ya just as much~" he grabbed Fulcrum’s shoulders, turning him around and pinning him against the wall.

"M- Misfire…!” he didn’t have time to react. Lips were suddenly pressed against his own. Not forcefully, but gently. He let out a gasp from shock, and Misfire smiled against his lips. His servos began to travel down Fulcrum’s chassis and his hips started to rut against him.

They eventually separated from their kiss, Misfire looking ever so pleased with himself. “Mmhhm, ya have the best chin ever… the rest of ya ain’t that bad either.”

Fulcrum just shook his helm. “You’re not that bad yourself, you big goof.”

Misfire grinned and went to kiss him again. He only managed to fall down on Fulcrum, knocking both of them down to the floor... and fell asleep.

"Misfire!!" Fulcrum yelled, now being unable to move.

It was kind of romantic up until that point, Fulcrum thought... And it didn’t help that Misfire was now drooling onto his chassis.


End file.
